


Sugar-coated White

by charlotteXOyates



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Balls Worship, Begging, Body Worship, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day smut, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteXOyates/pseuds/charlotteXOyates
Summary: Keith looks good when his body is covered in white.





	Sugar-coated White

**Author's Note:**

> For Sheithlentines!

Red, pink, and white. Those were the staple colors of Valentine's day, and while the first of those two colors could easily be associated with Keith, Shiro hadn't expected him to pull off white so well.

They'd been sitting together at one of Hunk's most popular restaurants for romantic nights—The Red Lion—for nearly an hour already, yet he couldn't stop staring at Keith. There were red stripes running along his jacket, too, but for the most part it was just white—a stark yet welcome departure from his normal color scheme. He couldn't help but burn the image into his memory while Keith recounted his latest mission to him.

That wasn't to say he was just ignoring Keith, of course. At least, he was trying not to just tune him out, but these things tended to happen when it was Valentine's day and his boyfriend just so happened to be the cutest thing in the galaxy. He at least picked up on every time the word 'Kosmo' left Keith's mouth, which he also found himself staring at every so often, the pink of his lips completing his Valentine's day color scheme.

Eventually Keith leaned forward to catch Shiro's eyes with his, and he blinked out of his trance with a sheepish smile. Caught red-handed, it seemed.

Keith's elbows rested against the table as he rose an eyebrow. "Are you alright? Didn't eat too much, did you?"

Shiro's heart warmed at Keith's concern, but he rose his glass of white wine to his lips dismissively. "I could never eat too much from this place. I was just...thinking about how nice that jacket looked on you." It sounded a little silly out loud, but it was worth it to see red creep up Keith's cheek.

"You think so?" He glanced down at the jacket and straightened it out a bit. "I don't have much time to go shopping for nice clothes nowadays since, you know, Blade missions. It was a last minute jacket that mom got for me. She'll be happy to hear that you like it."

Shiro smiled as he imagined Krolia buying the first Earth jacket she spotted. Then again, she'd spent a few years on Earth before Keith was even born, so she was probably somewhat familiar with acceptable date wear.

"How is Krolia? Hopefully she and Kolivan are doing something special for Valentine's day. If anyone deserves the break, it's them two."

Keith had his cheek squished on his hand now as he picked up the nearby knife and began flipping it around in his hands. Shiro had already assured their waiter that it was perfectly safe and reasoned with her to let it slide, since Keith tended to play with the silverware like that without even noticing he was doing it. Besides, Shiro found it endearing.

After seemingly thinking Shiro's question over for a while, Keith finally sighed. "Valentine's day isn't exactly a Galra thing. Mom knows what it is, but she doesn't care for it. Kolivan didn't even seem to understand what it is when we tried explaining to him. And honestly...I sorta feel the same way." He set the knife back on the table to lean back into his chair, legs crossing. "I mean, what's the point in having a day dedicated to being affectionate? That's not how this is supposed to work! If I love you, I'm going to be showing it every time I see you, not just on some cryptic holiday!" He huffed to end his rant, arms crossing.

Shiro's heart squeezed a bit, both from Keith's words and from how cute he looked when he got passionate like that.

He reached across the table, and Keith eyed his hand before slowly reaching forward to give him his so he could hold it while smiling up at him. "Well, thanks for coming to dinner with me anyways, even if you don't care for the occasion. It still means a lot to me."

Keith's eyes softened, and he squeezed Shiro's hand back and even wrapped his other hand around it. "I'd come to dinner with you every night to celebrate our relationship if that's what you wanted, Shiro. Just because I don't care about Valentine's day doesn't mean I don't care about wanting to have special dates with you."

Like the flip of a switch, Keith could go from pouting to being the most sincere person in the world. Shiro's heart was never ready for the passionate love that filled Keith's eyes, and this time it was his turn to feel the warmth of red on his face.

"I know. Me too." He assured, gathering the courage to meet Keith's gaze with a look of equal sincerity.

They stared at each other for a good while before a woman cleared her throat from beside their table. Their hands retreated back to their empty plates as Shiro turned to the waitress.

"Sorry. Could we have a bit more time to figure out our dessert—"

"Actually, dessert's already taken care of. We're ready to pay." Keith insisted.

Shiro rose an eyebrow, but there was no elaboration as the waitress just nodded and took their plates away. Once she was gone, he turned back to Keith. "Did you already order dessert?"

"Something like that. It's back at my place, though." He shrugged, although there was a smirk on his face that suggested he was hiding something. For Keith's sake, Shiro didn't press further as the waitress returned, and they thanked her and paid for the meal before heading out arm in arm.

****

***

****

**  
**

"Sometimes I wonder if Hunk adds dishes to his menu specifically for us. That restaurant has everything I could wish for in a dinner out." Shiro mused as he followed Keith into his house and hung his coat up, snowflakes dotting the back. Obviously none of it showed in his white hair, but Keith's black hair was decorated in the white specks, giving Shiro a chuckle as he observed it from behind. Keith really did look cute covered in white.

Keith lead the way farther into the house into his living room, which had several couches gathered together with a table in the middle. Other than that, the room was spacious—perhaps an illusion given by the plain white walls.

Keith scratched the back of his head, wiping at the snowflakes as he turned back to Shiro. "Sorry if it's uncomfortably vacant. Ever since the Garrison gave the place to my mom and I, we've never actually taken any time to make it seem more like...like home. I usually just sleep at your house anyways."

Shiro was quick to rest a hand on Keith's shoulder, instantly earning him a pleased smile from Keith. "It's fine. Now how about we get to that dessert you mentioned?"

Keith's own hand traveled up to Shiro's on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly before he stepped around him. "Alright, just sit down and I'll be right back." He leaned up to kiss Shiro's cheek before he disappeared into his kitchen.

Shiro tested the cushioning of the couches, pressing into it with his hand several times before sitting down—not for his own sake, but to make sure that the Garrison hadn't just given Keith some worthless house with cheap furniture, even if Keith didn't spend much time here.

The sound of Keith's quick footsteps sounded all throughout the house as he ran back and forth, and Shiro was ready to ask if Keith was okay when he at last came back into the living room with a box in his hands, plates on top.

"Sorry, I was just moving things around in my refrigerator. Here it is, though." He set the box down on the table and removed the plates and the top to reveal a small red cake in the shape of a heart, strawberries sugar-coated in white chocolate decorating the top to further the Valentine's day aesthetic.

Shiro's jaw dropped as he glanced between the cake and Keith, heart picking up speed. "You got this for us?" He gulped as Keith spun a knife in his hand from seemingly out of nowhere before he began cutting into it to divide slices onto their plates. Shiro accepted it graciously, but still couldn't stop staring at Keith. "But I thought you didn't care for Valentine's day?"

Keith set the knife aside and poked a strawberry with his fork. "I don't, but I know you're a sucker for this kind of romantic stuff."

Shiro blushed as Keith held the fork out to him, and he accepted the white strawberry into his mouth. "...thank you, Keith. This is really sweet."

Keith winced. "Sorry. Maybe chocolate-covered strawberries was a little overboard—"

"Not the strawberries! I meant you. You doing this is really sweet." He would've chuckled at Keith's misinterpretation if it weren't so endearing. "Thank you," he repeated.

Their eyes locked onto each other before drifting to each other's lips. Shiro even started leaning forward a bit, but Keith rose another white strawberry to his face. "We should probably make sure to finish this—you don't want to know what I went through to find the perfect cake."

Shiro's nose scrunched a bit in amusement, but he didn't press for more information. His eyes lingered on Keith's lips a while longer before he focused back on the cake that Keith had apparently worked hard to get. He would get to taste plenty of Keith later.

Despite his infamous patience running thin with wanting to plop down next to Keith already and give him the full Valentine's Day experience, he couldn't deny that the cake tasted even better than it looked. Keith seemed to be in the same boat as they both devoured the cake, and for a moment Shiro considered asking for clarification on where exactly Keith had bought it from. Shiro loved desserts, but Keith didn't normally have the same sweet tooth. He decided against it and just enjoyed the sight of his boyfriend devouring the cake with him until there wasn't a crumb of chocolate remaining.

Keith spun the knife that he'd used to cut the cake in his hands, watching the blade intently. Before Shiro could ask if something was on his mind, Keith slammed the butt of the knife into the table, a fire engulfing his eyes as if he'd made some sort of decision.

"You'll be sleeping here with me tonight." His eyes met Shiro's, as if daring him to argue.

Shiro rose an eyebrow. "Of course. I didn't realize this was in question."

Keith's intense stare turned into a pout, and Shiro briefly gave his heart a moment to soar from the adorableness of it before he reviewed his last comment to figure out what he'd done to cause that face. As his eyes traveled around the house, though, he noticed that Kosmo was nowhere to be found. The house had been cleared out for just the two of them tonight.

He smirked, leaning over the table so their noses were nearly touching and brushing a strand of Keith's hair from his forehead. "I see. I'll make sure we have the perfect night, then."

Keith smirked back at him, pecking his lips. "I look forward to it. You can go ahead to my room."

He reached for their plates and the empty box, but Shiro immediately stood up and grabbed them first. "I just said I'd make sure we have the perfect night, remember? Let me take care of the dishes. It's the least I could do."

Keith chuckled and kissed the side of Shiro's metal hand. "Alright. I'll go ahead to the room, then."

Shiro watched Keith go, eyes trailing down his back towards his ass for just a moment. Since it was just the two of them here, he was shameless in ogling his boyfriend, and the sight of his ass encouraged him to hurry to the kitchen to wash their dishes.

His heart thumped in his chest as he navigated his way to Keith's room. He didn't spend much time in this house since Keith didn't even spend much time here, but he had familiarized himself with it the first day the Garrison gave it to Keith, just in case.

He barged into the room ready for the night to take an even sweeter turn; he didn't expect Keith to already be naked on the bed, lying on his back with his legs spread, and he had definitely not expected Keith's body to be sugar-coated in white whipped cream. The sweet garnish was swirled like ice cream around both his nipples, trailing down his chest to his chiseled stomach before dipping dangerously into his thighs. Even more dangerous, though, was the devilish grin on Keith's face.

"You're staring."

Shiro finally remembered to blink, blindly stumbling towards the bed.

"You're drooling."

He gulped and wiped his chin on his sleeve before finally joining Keith on the bed, pants already tightening. "Is this…"

Keith scooped some of the whipped cream in his finger before he held it up to Shiro's mouth. "Your _real_ dessert."

He didn't hesitate to accept Keith's finger, sucking lightly and moaning teasingly when Keith wiggled it against his tongue. Once his finger retreated, Shiro began unbuttoning his suit. "If things are going to get this messy right off the bat, I should probably take this off." His voice had already dipped lower into his so-called 'dirty talk' voice as he gently set his clothes aside until he was in only his boxers before crawling to Keith's side so he could lean over him without ruining the gorgeous white decorating Keith's thighs.

"How did you even get the idea for this?" He asked, kissing Keith's cheek before tracing his lips down towards his chin, slowly descending lower.

Keith's breath hitched, but he leaned his head back to expose his neck more, moaning as Shiro paused to suck against the skin. "You like sweet things, so it made sense…" His eyes fell shut with another moan as Shiro's teeth nipped lightly before he moved down towards his chest. "Also...the internet was a big help."

Shiro's tongue poked at the whipped cream covering Keith's nipples experimentally. "A big help indeed." He leaned back once more, taking in the sweet sight once again before he reached for his discarded pants.

Keith propped his head up a bit. "Aren't you going to devour me? Like that cake?"

Shiro chuckled. "Yes, I will. But you look too good like this for me to not savor you." He found his phone in his pants pocket and snapped a picture of Keith, holding it up so Keith could see it. "See? You're beautiful."

He snatched Shiro's phone and tossed it aside. "I'll look better once you actually do something to me. If you wait any longer, I'm seriously going to start tasting like whipped cream."

Shiro leaned over him once more. "That wouldn't be so bad. You know I have a sweet tooth." He laughed, but went straight for the first of Keith's nipples, running his tongue over it. Sweetness engulfed his mouth, immediately bringing him in for a second lick, successfully ruining the swirl of whipped cream until it was merely stripes of white circling Keith's nipple. His mouth latched onto the area, sucking all the sweet cream off.

Keith's back arched off of the bed, and his hand found Shiro's hair as he let out a breathless moan. "Shiro…"

He lathered Keith's nipple in saliva, playfully flicking it up and down with his tongue before he finally pulled back for air. Without wasting any time, he immediately went for the second nipple, licking up the swirl of whipped cream to expose it before his mouth latched on once more. Meanwhile, his hand came up to thumb at the previously assaulted nipple.

Keith's body writhed beneath him, but Shiro held him steady with his metal hand. His gasps were as sweet as the whipped cream he was tasting as Shiro's tongue circled around the nipple before following the trail of white down to Keith's abs, which always looked delicious, but even more so now.

They both got a bit of breathing room as Shiro licked up the whipped cream, showing a bit of mercy by removing his hand from Keith's nipples. One look at the whipped cream on Keith's inner thighs had Shiro quickly finishing up the rest of the cream from Keith's upper body, though. Now it was just the more fun half of him left.

He lightly pinched the beautiful skin of Keith's legs before spreading them farther apart, revealing the whipped cream Keith had sprayed onto his inner thighs. A thousand words came to mind to tell Keith how naughty he was, but none made it out of his mouth as he dived forward and began following the trails of white with his tongue.

"Shiro..." Keith moaned again, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Shiro work. "It...feels sorta weird…"

Shiro successfully cleaned one of Keith's thighs, tongue darting across his lips to savor the sweet taste of whipped cream as he smirked back up at Keith's red face. "Don't worry baby, we're almost done here." He scooped some of the whipped cream from Keith's thigh while his other hand brushed against Keith's cock teasingly. Then, he went in to finish off his boyfriend.

He started near Keith's ass, licking up the endings of the trail of whipped cream before his tongue traveled up Keith's leg and thigh until all the cream was gone—but he kept going. His tongue traced Keith's skin to his balls, taking them into his mouth.

"Shiro!" Keith gasped, sitting up completely. "You could at least warn me."

His tongue played with Keith's balls delicately before he licked his way up his cock and planted a kiss against the tip. Keith's hand started forward to hold his hair, but Shiro caught his wrist midway and rose back up to meet his face. "I'm not done. You asked if I was going to devour you, didn't you? Turn around."

Keith gulped, lust clouding his eyes as he immediately obeyed, laying flat on his stomach with his ass pushed up for Shiro's convenience. He was such a good boy when he was horny.

Shiro settled himself between Keith's legs, rolling Keith's ass cheeks in his hands playfully before his thumb pressed against his entrance. "The whipped cream was nice and sweet, but this is my actual favorite dessert."

Keith scowled back at him, though his dazed face gave away his pleasure. "Don't say something so cheesy—ah!" He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face back into the bed as Shiro's thumb squeezed past Keith's entrance.

"That's it. All you need to do right now is moan for me, sweetheart." Shiro cooed, digging his other thumb into Keith's entrance to spread his cheeks more, revealing his cherry pink hole. He dragged his tongue up the entrance as if it were also covered in whipped cream, repeating the action when Keith moaned and waggled his ass in a desperate plea for more.

Once his hole was nice and wet with saliva, he buried the tip of his tongue forward, lips wrapping around the entrance so he could eat him out. Keith was already writhing in pleasure, but Shiro kept him held down with his metal hand while his tongue worked Keith open, exploring his insides and licking circles into his hole before transitioning into full-on fucking him.

Keith's gasps and cries fueled the fire in Shiro's stomach as his tongue darted inside of Keith. His own cock was painfully hard and throbbing in his boxers by now, a wet spot forming where his tip was pressed against the black fabric.

His thumbs spread Keith's entrance farther so he could lap at his walls, tongue reaching deeper and deeper into him. As soon as Keith began whimpering from the sensation, Shiro let go and pulled back, wiping at stray saliva on his chin and leaning up onto his knees to marvel at Keith's flushed face.

"Does that feel better than my tongue licking the whipped cream off of your body?"

Keith's fingers slowly released the hold they had on the bedsheet as he rolled back over onto his back to meet Shiro's gaze. "Fuck...you know it does. You seemed to have just as much fun doing both, though."

Shiro chuckled and caressed Keith's face as Keith sat back up. "I love whipped cream. And you know I love worshipping your body." He leaned into a kiss from Keith teasingly before Keith scooted to the edge of the bed and returned with a bottle of whipped cream in his hands.

"I can do it, too." Keith smirked, shaking the bottle.

Shiro rose an eyebrow before returning Keith's smirk, and he laid back on his hands. "I'm not going to protest."

Keith tapped Shiro's lips and rose the bottle to it. Shiro graciously opened his mouth, accepting the spray of whipped cream for him to eat before Keith sprayed the cream across his chest.

Shiro jumped a bit, but patted the side of Keith's face at his concerned look. "I wasn't expecting it to feel so cold, for some reason. Sorry. Please continue."

He nodded and set the bottle aside so he could lick up the first batch of whipped cream from across Shiro's chest. He teased Shiro's nipples a bit with his tongue for revenge before more whipped cream was being sprayed on Shiro's body, this time all over his abs, which Keith seemed all too eager to lick if his sparkling eyes were anything to go by.

The hair on the back of Shiro's neck stood up a bit as Keith's tongue traced against his abs. It was just him licking at Shiro's body, so obviously there wasn't much physical pleasure—it did feel a bit weird, like Keith had said earlier. The most fulfilling part, however, was watching his boyfriend licking at his abs with so much appreciation. Like he'd put it earlier—body worship. That made the whole thing worth it.

Once his abs were fully cleaned of whipped cream, Keith got greedy for his muscles and grabbed his arm to spray them so he could lick his biceps, too. Shiro just chuckled and indulged Keith by flexing, granting him the full experience of his large muscles bulging against his face. Keith's eyes were full of adoration when he pulled back.

"I love you…" He muttered.

Shiro flicked some of Keith's hair away from his forehead, lips upturned. "Are you talking to me or to my muscles?"

"Why not both?" Keith shrugged before he tugged at Shiro's boxers. "Off. It's time to have some real fun."

Shiro couldn't argue with that logic, so he tossed his boxers unceremoniously to the side in contrast to the rest of his clothes neatly folded on the edge of the bed. That was a pretty good encapsulation of how his patience had completely vanished from the beginning of this.

Keith's hand wrapped around Shiro's cock, fingers just barely touching.

"Fuck...Keith…" Shiro sighed, spreading his legs to give Keith more room to move closer to his cock as his fingers squeezed with varying amounts of force. He then pressed the bottle of whipped cream against Shiro's cock, letting the bottom rest on Shiro's large balls.

Shiro rose an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

The bottle pressed harder against his cock, and Keith steadied it with one hand, eyes focused. "Nothing."

Several seconds passed with the bottle pressed up against his cock before Shiro chuckled. "Are you trying to compare my cock to that bottle?"

Keith's eyes were far too serious for something this silly as he looked up at Shiro. "I need to make sure I'm being accurate when I tell people that my boyfriend has a dick the size of a bottle of whipped cream."

Shiro laughed and ran a hand through Keith's hair. "If you say—wait. Who are you telling about my dick size?"

Keith sprayed a stripe of whipped cream up the underside of Shiro's cock to change the subject, immediately tracing it with his tongue.

Shivers ran up Shiro's spine as his hand tightened its grip in Keith's hair, both from the sudden cold touch of the whipped cream on his dick and from Keith's tongue working its way up to the head. Once he reached his destination, he sprayed more whipped cream in spirals around the bottom half of Shiro's cock all the way to the base before he took the tip in his mouth and began going lower, as if testing to see if he could make it to where the whipped cream was.

"Keith...slow down," Shiro panted out, one eye shut. It took every ounce of self control in his body to keep himself from thrusting up into Keith's mouth, even if he would probably look good with the whipped cream smearing his pretty face. He looked great in white, as they'd established throughout this entire day.

He quickly made it to the whipped cream and engulfed it along with the rest of Shiro's cock, moaning around the length to send even more shivers through Shiro. His throat made swallowing motions around Shiro's fat cock as he gulped down the whipped cream, turning his mouth into a vacuum.

Shiro leaned back on his hands more, moaning and bucking his hips up against Keith's face now that all the whipped cream was gone. It was like Keith was literally trying to swallow his cock, and he couldn't stop himself from desperately pressing it deeper against Keith's throat, both eyes squeezed shut from the intense shockwaves of pleasure rippling through him.

When Keith pulled away, dozens of filthy strings of saliva connected his dick to his mouth, and Keith had to wipe furiously at his chin to somewhat get rid of the mess.

Both of them slowly looked at each other again while they caught their breaths, and Shiro couldn't help but sneer as Keith's tongue licked across his lips.

"You brag to the other Blades about my cock, huh?" He leaned forward and tapped Keith's chin. "Will you tell them about how my cock tastes when it's sugar-coated in whipped cream?"

Keith's face reddened a bit from Shiro's correct guess about who he bragged to. "...maybe. There's something that tastes even better, though." He grabbed the bottle of whipped cream once again before leaning down and spraying it over Shiro's balls.

Shiro yelped a bit at the suddenness of it, eyes wide at the sight of his balls covered in white. "Fuck...could you be any more dirty?"

Keith winked up at Shiro, which just about sent him into a heart attack. "Your balls are my favorite part of you."

He wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that, but it didn't even matter as Keith took one of his balls into his mouth, sucking the cream off of it and rolling his tongue beneath it as if to cultivate Shiro's own cream. True to his word, his eyes were shut with absolute bliss written across his face, as if he couldn't think of anything better than sucking the cream and musk off of Shiro's balls. It was so fucking filthy and it left goosebumps on Shiro's skin as Keith shamelessly took both of Shiro's heavy balls into his mouth, sucking and humming and worshipping them like they carried his life essence.

Strings of "fuck" and "Keith" fell out of Shiro's mouth with gibberish falling in between as his hand found its way to Keith's hair again. He tugged at him, but when he stayed put, face buried beneath Shiro's cock with his lips just barely able to wrap around Shiro's entire package, he had to yank on Keith's hair harder until finally he got him off of his balls.

"Keith…" His breaths were heavy as he grabbed his own cock.

Keith reached for the bottle of whipped cream again, but Shiro grabbed it first and tossed it behind him, somewhere. They could find it later. "No more playing around. I need you. Grab a bottle of lube instead."

His commanding voice jolted Keith into action, and he leaned over the side of the bed, reaching below it before returning with a bottle of lube. Shiro pulled Keith in for a kiss while he poured the lube over his fingers. "Good boy."

Keith's hole was already wet with Shiro's saliva from earlier, but he shoved his lubed fingers in anyways, slicking up Keith's warm walls. Double preparation was the only way to ensure he could stick his cock inside of Keith without hurting him.

Shiro was three fingers deep into Keith, twisting them around every so often to lube up his walls and stretch him out lightly. Occasionally he would thrust them forward just to relish in Keith's cries of pleasure. He didn't dare finger Keith's prostate, though—that was reserved for his cock and his cock only.

"You look beautiful like this, Keith. Spreading yourself open for my cock like this." He leaned over Keith's back, letting his cock press against his soft skin as he bit on his ears. "So beautiful, and yet so filthy."

Keith shuddered and leaned his head back against Shiro's shoulder, walls squeezing down around his fingers even more. Despite how tight his hole was, though, he was completely relaxed and ready to take Shiro.

His fingers stretched apart in Keith's hole before pulling out, immediately replaced with his cock. He couldn't leave Keith empty for even a second, after all.

They both moaned and turned their faces into each other as Shiro completely towered his body over Keith's back, pinning him down against the bed. Perhaps it was the carnal, Galra side of him, but Keith loved taking it doggy-style, and Shiro figured he deserved to be pampered since it was Valentine's Day.

"Easy, now…" He whispered against Keith's ear, holding him down harder to stop his hips from desperately rolling back to take in more of Shiro. He pushed forward into his entrance slowly, easing himself in. "You can't just force all of me in you at once."

Keith's hole squeezed around Shiro's cock in response to that, as greedy as ever. Both their bodies tightened against each other as Shiro bottomed out in Keith, sighing and resting his weight on him to keep him still.

Moments like this—his cock buried inside of Keith—were some of the most memorable moments for Shiro as far as sex was concerned. When he was fucking Keith with everything he had, the entire world became a blur of white hot pleasure. When he was just warming Keith's insides with his cock, though, he was free to just slowly drink in the perfectness of his boyfriend's body. Not that he had anything against pounding both of their brains out, though—that was what he was here to do, after all.

Eventually Keith's impatience reached the end of its fuse as he bucked his ass back against Shiro's hips, moaning as his balls pressed against his entrance, keeping him as deep inside as possible. "Fuck me already…"

Shiro pressed his lips to the back of Keith's head, trailing down to his neck before nibbling lightly. He could've relished in the pressure of being balls deep in Keith for at least another ten minutes, but Keith's movement against his hips had him groaning and bucking forward to match him. Their humping quickly turned into Shiro grinding Keith down into the bed with his entire body, pushing his cock forward without pulling back to just press deeper inside of Keith.

"Shiro…! Please!" Keith moaned, back arching against Shiro's abs as he spread his legs wider beneath him. "Please, please, please…"

He kissed the nape of Keith's neck, where he had already left a hickey. "That's what I want to hear. If you want me to fuck you, be a good boy and ask nicely."

Keith leaned his head back against Shiro's shoulder, writhing beneath him as he grinded back against Shiro's hips. "Please fuck me...I've been waiting all day because I knew you would fuck me…"

Shiro's hands found their way to Keith's nipples, squeezing down on them when he gasped. "So that's it. To you, Valentine's Day is just an excuse to get time off so I can fuck you, is that it?"

"Shiro…" Keith whimpered, hands roaming up to tug at his hands on his nipples, but Shiro pinned him down harder.

"I asked you a question, Keith." His breath was hot against Keith's ear, feigning a threat. It worked as Keith pressed lower against the bed, submitting his body to Shiro.

"Yes...I just want your cock…!" He surged back to life suddenly, turning around to face Shiro. "Just give it to me already—!"

Shiro grabbed Keith's chin and squished his cheeks up, cutting him off and clicking his tongue. "I thought I told you to be a good boy and ask nicely," he berated, guiding Keith's face back towards the bed so he could pin him down again. A smile slowly spread across his face as he began pulling his cock back.

Keith's ass attempted to follow his retreating hips as he gasped. "Shiro, wait, please don't just pull—ah!" He shouted as Shiro drove his cock back forward and kissed Keith's neck.

"I like it when you're feisty, too, though. You've earned it."

Keith's body seemed to shrink beneath Shiro's even more as he slammed his cock into him, pounding Keith into the bed. He grunted with each thrust, holding Keith's arms down at his side. Every time he pulled back, he was greeted with the pretty sight of Keith's gaping hole, feeding his next thrusts with even more power and lust.

The floor shook every time Shiro's body collided with Keith, their moans and screams filling the room along with the constant smack of Shiro's balls against Keith's reddening ass.

"Is this good enough for you?" His teeth were gritted and his voice rough in Keith's ear.

Keith's legs were completely spread apart, as were his arms as he was flattened against the bed by Shiro's relentless fucking. He couldn't even look back at Shiro, and every gasp of air was accompanied by a needy moan. "More...faster...I know you can…"

If that was a challenge, Shiro was ready to meet it. He left Keith's arms unattended, instead wrapping his arms around Keith's waist and pulling his ass up more. The muscles that Keith had worshipped so much earlier flexed against his body as Shiro drove his cock into Keith once again, hammering his walls open as Keith stubbornly clamped down around his cock. His balls slapped against Keith's balls with every thrust, as if to emphasize his size advantage and draw his attention down to Keith's cock.

He leaned his chest forward against Keith's back until he was putting his weight behind every thrust, literally fucking Keith with everything he had. While one arm tightened around his waist to support him, his other hand reached down to grab Keith's weeping cock.

"Shiro!" Keith spasmed against him, but he was held down too much to ruin Shiro's rhythm.

Steam was practically rising in the room with how sweaty their bodies were, constantly slamming against one another.

Shiro's thumb teased over the slit of Keith's cock before violently jerking it to match his own cock. Every thrust sent Keith's hips flying forward into his hand with more and more force. Keith attempted to buck his hips along with Shiro's, but between Shiro ramming into his prostate and squeezing his cock, his movements quickly devolved into overwhelmed twisting. It was perfect—Keith was the literal embodiment of subspace.

He struck Keith's prostate again and again with pinpoint accuracy, moaning at the way Keith would cry out each time until eventually he was shooting cum all over Shiro's hand and the bedsheets.

He tried getting Shiro's name out, but all words morphed into screams in his throat as he clawed at the bed while Shiro milked him.

"Fuck...that's it…" Shiro's voice was low and husky as Keith's body tightened from his ecstasy. "Come here, baby."

Shiro flipped them over so he was on his back and Keith was laying on his chest, legs still spread as Shiro fucked up into his hole. It took only a few seconds for him to relocate his prostate, and once he did, he was nailing into it again until he brought Keith to another prostate orgasm.

"Shiro!" Keith found his name again as he threw his head back against Shiro's chest and covered himself in his own cum, exploding even harder than his first climax.

"Fuck yeah, fucking ruin yourself," Shiro growled, arms wrapping around Keith's torso to pull him down onto his cock every time he thrust up.

Keith screamed, eyes flying wide open as he scratched at Shiro's arms. "Shiro! I—fuck! Shiro, I'm—! Oh fuck!" Tears squeezed out of Keith's eyes as, halfway through his orgasm, he reached his climax yet again. His chest was covered in cum until suddenly he was shooting all over his own face, moaning incoherently as the strength of two simultaneous orgasms raked through his body and left his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Shiro's teeth grinded together harder as Keith's ass kept clenching down around his cock every time his body went through its climax. No matter how hard he fucked him and stretched him open, Keith only seemed to get tighter for Shiro.

"Fuck, your body was fucking made for my cock!" He groaned, waves of heat and pleasure clouding his head white as he fucked into Keith's tightening heat. His balls only grew heavier as he kept pulling Keith's body down to meet his thrusts, hitting his numb prostate as hard as possible until he smothered Keith's sloppy hole with his balls, unloading into him as deeply as possible.

He screwed one eye shut as he moaned and pumped his boyfriend full of cum, bucking up and grinding Keith's body down onto his balls to squeeze more juice out of them.

Keith's walls milked Shiro for all he was worth, greedily taking in his thick cum while Keith moaned and bucked his ass back against Shiro.

The pressure eventually fell from their muscles as they leaned against each other, breaths heavy and bodies sticky. When they glanced at each other, their mouths immediately met in a sloppy mess of tongue and passion, and when they pulled away with strings of saliva connecting their mouths, the sight of Keith's red face covered in his own cum had Shiro flipping Keith onto his back, positioning himself between his legs again.

"Fuck, look at what you do to me…" Shiro whispered. Cum and sweat and even his own drool had gotten all over Keith somehow, making a mess of his face and abs. His hole was equally as filthy, slightly puffy from Shiro's brutal fucking and dripping with his cum. That was no good.

He rubbed the head of his cock beneath Keith's ass, pushing his cum back into the hole before shoving forward with ease, fucking his cum back inside.

"Take it all," he ordered, sliding forward until his balls were pressed against Keith's ass again and he was leaning over his body. This time, they could look directly at each other as he pinned Keith down and began fucking him, slamming straight into his prostate with zero mercy as if they'd never even paused.

Keith's back arched off of the bed as he threw his arms around Shiro's neck, holding on for dear life. His voice began breaking out amidst his moans and screams, and eventually Shiro silenced him completely, smashing their lips together.

The floor shook with each of Shiro's thrusts as he fucked Keith's over sensitive body, ramming his cock into his prostate with ever increasing brutality until he was pounding orgasm after orgasm out of Keith.

Each time Keith came, his ass would only grow tighter around Shiro's cock, encouraging him to keep fucking him. It was impossible to keep count of how many times Keith covered himself in his own cum, sticky fluids dripping down his neck and chest and stomach.

"Fuck...you're so fucking filthy, baby…" Shiro slammed into his prostate one last time before he pulled out and began jerking off. "You like feeling filthy? Fuck, come here!" He pulled Keith closer, and Keith could barely respond, eyes barely open to watch as Shiro came, unloading his cum all over Keith's body to cover him up even more. His white seed shot all over Keith's own cock and thighs and stomach, occasionally reaching his face. Keith simply moaned in acceptance, coaxing Shiro to jerk off even harder, pumping himself through his orgasm to cum as much as he could.

Sweat and cum caked both of their bodies, but eventually Shiro's blood began cooling down again. His hand fell away from his cock, and he plopped down beside Keith, resting on one arm with a smile.

"You really do look filthy."

Keith's body was completely sugar-coated in white, just like it had been before they had sex—but this time the white was from all their cum rather than whipped cream.

"Sorry, I don't think I could lick all of that off of you." Shiro chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. Keith simply rolled his eyes but accepted the kiss anyways.

"...I came a lot. We both did." Keith's voice was raspy, but at least it was still there. "You think the cake from earlier had something to do with this?"

"Why would the cake have something to do with this?"

Keith managed a weak shrug. "I bargained for that thing from a sketchy Unilu dude. Never know what might be in there."

Shiro gave his best impression of a dry spit-take, sitting up. "What? Why would you ever bargain with an Unilu?"

Keith gave another noncommittal shrug. "I was in a hurry. Wanted you to have the perfect Valentine's Day. Doubt it had anything to do with it though. You just fucked me extra hard today." He smirked.

Shiro's heart warmed at that as he scooted closer, ignoring how filthily sticky Keith was. "I guess we both went overboard trying to make sure the other had the perfect Valentine's Day."

They met halfway for another kiss, tongues grazing together lazily before Shiro scooted them up to the head of the bed.

"We can wash up in the morning. Not like there's much of a reason to keep this place clean—I doubt this bed will ever get used again." Keith suggested.

Shiro frowned, but he was honestly too tired to argue. He'd really gone overboard on both their bodies, it seemed. Regardless, he pulled the blanket over them and kissed Keith's forehead. "Thank you for the cake, anyways. And for everything you did today, even if you don't care for Valentine's Day."

Keith leaned up to return Shiro's forehead kiss. "I care that you care about it." His hand slid beneath the blankets, poking Shiro's abs and somehow his dick before he finally found his hand to grab. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

It was impossible not to squeeze Keith's hand and return his smile, as tired as they may be. Their foreheads fell together, and Shiro caught one last glimpse of Keith's messy body before their eyes fell shut. "Happy Valentine's Day."

...Keith really did look great in white.

**Author's Note:**

> **Wanna keep up with my writing and catch updates on my works (and possibly give me suggestions), or do you want to interact with me and ask me questions? Follow me on Tumblr AND Twitter at the links below! I would LOVE to mingle with you all!**
> 
> <https://charlottexoyates.tumblr.com>
> 
> <https://twitter.com/charlottexyates>


End file.
